Creekstar
Creekfrost is a black tom with blue eyes and a scar across his face, with thorn-sharp claws, and a ripped ear. Description Appearance He is a night black tom with a long scar across his face that goes from above his left eye to his nose to below his right eye. He has wide bright ice blue eyes and a large rip in his ear. He is sleek with long powerful legs, perfect for running, but he tends to climb trees instead. He has normal sized paws with long, gray, thorn sharp claws. He has tough, black paw pads. He has a small black nose. He has short fur. His pelt is nearly always clean, sometimes a few tufts of fur sticking out, but normally clean. Personality He appears very, very fretful and fearful of things, he is fearful, but his movements make it seem more crazy, but he can't help it. He is fearful of battles because he can't defend himself properly and he tends to hide in the nursery and will try to help them. He, later in life, starts to become a bit more chilly personality, and slowly stops with his fear, as he is starting ti get better, he will fight but normally tries to talk it out. He is normally calm and likes to wounder away from every one. He also has trouble listening to other cats and gets lost in his own world quickly. Skills He doesn't have anything all that great but he does have the best hearing in RockClan, as an apprentice he trained himself to hear better by walking through the forest with his eyes closed and let his ears guide him. He can hunt in trees well, hopping from branch to branch is no trouble for him. On the ground though, he has a bit of trouble. He can fight alright but not very well, his jerky movements stopping him and hitting the wrong thing and missing his real target. After he starts to get better, he fights well, but still not the best. Life Kithood & Adolescence Adulthood Pedigree Mate: ''' Stoneblaze: Deceased '''Sons: Blazepaw: Living Sharppaw: Living Daughters: Meadowpaw: Living Darkpaw: Living Mother: Frostshine: Deceased Father: Sharptalon: Deceased Brother: Flightpaw: Deceased Sisters: Whispheart: Deceased Talonfang: Deceased Nieces: Waterdrop: Deceased Dazzlekit: Deceased Nephews: Runningstrike: Living Stormriver: Living Great-Nieces: Pumpkinkit: Living Dazzlekit (RC): Living Great-Nephews: Oilkit: Living Creekkit: Living Relationships Family Frostshine & Sharptalon His parents were upset with him, because of the way he spoke and moved. He couldn't help it but no matter what he did he seemed to disappoint them. Even though they weren't too fond of him he loved them very much. He wishes they would have given him a chance though. He slightly caused their death, he was upset with them and ran away for a little bit and they went to find him. He was being attacked by a fox and they saved him but died doing it. He is upset with himself for not defending himself right and blames himself for their death. Whispheart & Flightpaw He loved his siblings, Whispheart and Flightpaw were a few moons older then him but they spent time together all the time. They stood up for him if he was bullied and were always kind to him. He doesn't like mentioning Flightpaw, he killed him. He didn't mean to though. They got into a fight and Creekfrost didn't know how much power he had and killed him. Him and Whispheart were very close. She got ill soon after kitting and Creekfrost stuck by her side and did the same when Falconcry left the Clan after Dazzlekit's death. Talonfang Him and Talonfang were born in the same litter, they were some of the closets siblings and were always together and had each others backs. After the death of their parents Sharppaw, Blazepaw, Meadowpaw, & Darkpaw Love Interests Stoneblaze Friends Runningstrike Wolfstar Enemies Talonfang Notable Stoatscar Quotes Images Life Character Pixels , Trivia * He got the suffix Frost after his mother, Frostshine * He has a neurologic condition a bit like Tourettes, thus, causing him to have trouble speaking clearly * He never joined StarClan Category:Cats RP'D by Patchfeather Category:Cats Category:Tom Category:RockClan Ctas Category:Characters